A love like mine
by CareneBlack
Summary: Hermione is confused. She doesn't understand her feeling and emotion. What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Always.

Narcissa always knew. She knew she was gonna marry Lucius Malfoy when her parents introduced her to his family. She knew that Andromeda was in love with a muggle-born. She knew that Bellatrix was soon going to be a Death-Eater. She was the cleverest in her family though people always assumed it was Bellatrix not her. She always lived upto her name. Did what she was told by her parents and sister just to please them. But what Narcissa didn't know was the reason what she hated her husband and why she always envied her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was the middle of summer and Hermione was in her room reading a book. It was maybe the hottest summer yet. Hermione was busy reading when suddenly a big ash colored owl with large yellow eyes tapped on her window. She immediately recognised Harry's owl, Hedwig, and opened her window. She took the letter from Hedwig's claw and began reading it. Her face lit up when she saw what was written on it….

_Hermione,_

_Just wanted to tell you that Mrs. Weasley is expecting you tomorrow as there is meeting tomorrow to confirm our new plan._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Harry._

As soon as she read it she jumped out of her bed and ran down to inform her parents that she will be joining the Weasleys in the Burrow tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Hermione arrived to The Burrows early the next morning. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen when she entered. Harry was the first to notice and jumped out of his chair and gave Hermione a hug. 'Hey! You're early. Wasn't expecting you till noon.' Harry said as he pulled out. 'Yeah! Well I wanted to come so that we can spent more time together' answered as she was hugging Ginny. Mrs Weasley hugged her and ushered her to the table to serve her her most famous onion soup.

'So how was vacation?' asked Harry as he munched on some bacons. 'As usual. You know what I mean' Hermione answered giving Harry a wink.

'Anyways what's new around? Any news about Voldemort?' Ginny and Ron shuddered when they heard Hermione saying Voldemort's name.

'Yeah! The Death-Eaters seems to be attacking the muggle area. Aurors are trying hard to capture them but they seem to be getting away every time. Tonks suspect Bellatrix is leading them but they're not sure yet.' Harry said while looking down on his hands.

Hermione shivered when she heard the name 'Bellatrix'. She remembered her maniac laugh and her deep shallow eyes when they battled her and the other death eaters during the battle at the ministry. Bellatrix was exactly the kind of person who Hermione loathed.

She remembered the story of how she tortured Neville Longbottom's parents to insanity and tried to do the same to Neville. Bellatrix had also killed her own cousin and Harry's only family, Sirius Black.

'HELLO HERMIONE' shouted Fred And George right in Hermione's ear. She jumped out off her sit, shocked. Everyone laughed as her face became a slight color of red and she began shouting at Fred and George for sneaking up on her. 'Aww… come Hermione! We were just trying to welcome you more cheerfully' Fred said bringing his lips to a playful pout. 'Thanks Fred. But I don't need THAT kind of welcome' Hermione snapped back, emphasizing the word 'That'!

XXXXXXXXXXX

After their meeting, everyone separated as they went their own way. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in Ron's room discussing about tomorrows journey to Hogwarts.

'I hope this year will at least be better than last year.' hoped Ron! 'Yeah right! Keep dreaming Weasley' teased Hermione. They were laughing and making jokes as if nothing was wrong with the world. At least Ron and Harry were. Hermione was just pretending. She couldn't stop thinking about their _little_ encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange. It wasn't the first time she caught herself thinking about the one person who everyone in the wizarding world hated. Those intense dark eyes haunted her every time she closed her eyes. That was one of the reason why Hermione has had trouble sleeping. She just couldn't stop thinking about it.

'HELLO! Earth to Hermione! Hey are you listening?' ron wavered his hand across Hermione's face. Hermione snapped out off her dreamland when she heard Ron call her.

'Yea-Yeah! I'm listening. What did you say again?' asked Hermione shyly. 'Hmmm….. listening it seems. I said me and Harry's going off to bed and you should too" Ron said. "oh! Yeah sure. Goodnight!' She bid them goodnight and started her way to her and Ginny's room still thinking about how Bellatrix had looked at her and sent her an evil grin. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes as she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The angles never arrived

But I can hear the choirs

So someone come and carry me home tonight.

/

Hermione was strolling alone in Hogwarts corridors thinking about the events that had taken place that evening when she was at hogsmead. She was trying to come up with a rational idea as to who had cursed Katie Bell.

Harry was absolutely sure it was Draco. But she kind of doubted that he would have that kind of courage to curse someone or how he had even learned to do it. Did his father teach him? Or worse, his aunt Bellatrix.

She hadn't even realized that she was out of Hogwarts ground when she heard a faint Crack. She turned around swiftly towards the sound and bought up her wand and whispered 'Lumos'. She heard someone approached her and froze in her steps as she realized who it was.

She turned and started running as fast as her feets could. She heard a maniac laughter of a women and panic started to rise in her. Suddenly she realized that she couldn't move. Her breaths started to shorten and she could feel the bile in her throat starting to rise.

'Well, well, well… look who it is. If it isn't the filthy Mudblood friend of Potter.' Bellatrix said in a sickening baby voice. 'Surely you aren't that stupid to walk outside of the Hogwarts protection?' she asked curiously while circling Hermione like she was a prey.

Hermione refusing to show her fear lifted her chin in an arrogant way. She stared at Bellatrix straight in her eyes. 'You disgust me.' Hermione spat at Bellatrix. That earned her slap straight in her mouth. She could feel the blood dripping from her lips.

'How dare you speak to me in that way you FILTHY Mudblood.' Bellatrix shrieked. Her eyes had become a dangerous shade of black color.

Hermione couldn't help but flinch when Bellatrix shrieked. Bellatrix must have noticed it because the horror look was gone and was replaced with an evil grin. 'Did I scare you, little one?' she asked in that terrible baby voice.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Hermione said repeatedly in her head. 'Surely you don't mean that?'

'Huh?' Hermione asked puzzled. She was sure the female Death Eater was insane because she seems to be talking about something which Hermione had no idea about.

'I mean you don't hate me, do you? After all, you couldn't stop thinking about me since the time we met at the Ministry of Magic, could you?' Bellatrix asked looking thoroughly interested. Hermione just stared at her in total shock.

How did she know? How could she possibly….

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?' Hermione asked rather blushing.

Bellatrix gave a hollow laugh and threw her head back.

'I am talking about your sickening obsession for me Mudblood' Bellatrix retorted back.

'I am not obsessed with you. Why would I ever like someone like you, you retard.' Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'You, you dare call me that. How dare you.' Bellatrix shrieked and before Hermione could respond Bellatrix shouted 'Crucio'.

Hermione felt the most horrible thing she had ever felt. She screamed till her throat was raw. She felt like it had lasted for hours but she realized it had lasted only for about 1 minute. She was shocked that no one had heard her and come running for her rescue but then she figured that the raven haired girl had placed a silence spell around them.

'If you knew better, you would learn to speak to me better, you filthy Mudblood.' Bellatrix spat at her.

Next thing she knew, she was being dragged into a spinning world. She realized that she was side-along apparating with Bellatrix.

She found herself standing next to Bellatrix in a beautiful manor. She could help but gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her.

'What? Where are we? Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

'This is the Flores manor. Welcome back Vega.' said a voice behind them.

Hermione turned back just in time to see a beautiful women walk towards them.

/

Please review! I know it's not nice…. AT ALL! But its my first time writing a fanfic soooo…. Please! *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

It's always a mystery, not what it seems to be.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Huh?' was all Hermione could say.

'Vega? Who's Vega?' Hermione asked as she turned from the smiling but scary woman to Bellatrix.

'Oh my love. I have waited for this day for a very long time. You have finally returned to me.' the woman answered bringing up a hand to Hermione's cheek and softly caressed it.

'What? Can you, Can you explain to me what's going on?' Hermione asked turning to Bellatrix. 'Please!' she added after she saw the look on Bellatrix's face.

But Bellatrix just smiled and dissaparated leaving Hermione alone with the woman.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked desperately eyeing the woman.

'The time will come for questions. But now we have to get you ready for the ceremony.' Answered the mysterious woman. And with that she seized Hermione's hand and lead her up the spiral case. And before Hermione could realize what was going on she found herself in a huge room.

The room was a shade of dark red Hermione noticed. The drapes were of dark green with specks of silver in them. She looked up to see a beautiful chandelier dangling in the high Victorian ceiling.

Hermione looked back at the woman who was patiently waiting for her.

'So what's the ceremony you were talking about?' she asked curiously.

'Like I said, the time will come for questions my dear. Now there is a bathroom over there' the woman pointed at a door 'you can take a bath and there are ropes in the cupboard which you can wear for tonight's occasion. We will be leaving at 7 o'clock. My husband and myself will be waiting for you. Don't be late.' And with that the woman walked out the door leaving Hermione alone staring at the spot where the woman was just standing.

'Who in Merlin's name is that girl?' Hermione mumbled to herself before going into the bathroom.

She striped off her clothes and entered the bath tub. She felt her muscles loosen up and all her confusions were erased from her mind as she relaxed herself and went into a deep sleep.

She woke up at the noise of someone walking up the stairs. Feeling rather relaxed she came out off the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and walked out off the bathroom.

She opened the cupboard and gasped when she saw the beautiful robes in front of her.

She chose a burgundy colored Robe. After adjusting her robes and hair and applying a dash of make up, she went down to the living room.

She walked inside and found the woman sitting in an armchair. But as she came closer she found another person sitting beside the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled and turned to the other person and said, 'She's here.'

The man stood up and turned around. Hermione took it he was the woman's husband. 'Hello my dear. You must be Hermione. It's been so long since I've seen you.' he said and held up a hand.

Hermione took it rather awkwardly and asked, 'Long time? But I've never met you.'

The man just laughed and turned to his wife and said 'Its time to leave. He is waiting for us.' And with that he took Hermione and his wife's hand and dissaparated.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The most silliest story ever! Sorry it took me such a long time to upload this tiny piece of shit! LoL…. And thanks for all your reviews. Please keep on reviewing cause I'd go crazy without it!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione and the two mysterious people arrived at a manor. She looked around and saw some portraits. She saw a particularly familiar picture. She gasped when she recognised him.

'What are we doing in this place?' she asked looking over to the other two people.

'We are here for the celebration.' the woman responded smiling. 'Come my love. They are waiting for us.' she said and walked over to a door and opened it.

Hermione followed her in. When she entered she was scared to her bones when she saw the person sitting in the head chair. She had no way out. She started to panic and felt bile rise up her throat.

'Welcome Hermione. Come join us. We have things to reveal and celebrate your return.' said Voldemort as he walked over to Hermione and took her by the hand as he led her to an empty chair beside him.

Hermione was stuck between the thoughts of killing him or just play along. She wanted to know why she was captured by Bellatrix and taken to a manor know as the Flores. And why was she treated so nicely? That too by the most dangerous wizard in the world. She was so curious so she decided it was best if she just waited until the "Story" was completed.

'Hermione do you know why you have been called?' Voldemort asked her. Hermione wanted to shout 'Duh! Don't you see this puzzled look on my face?' but she chose her words and answered respectfully 'No I don't.'

'Hmmm….. Very well. I shall tell you a little story. It was about 16 years ago. A woman was pregnant with her first child. She was delighted and excited as she always wanted a child. She dreamed of the day the child was born. She decided she would name her Vega. But unfortunately she and her husband were on the run and they decided that as soon as the baby was born she would be sent into a much safer place. A muggle world. So one day after the baby was born the two persons Apparated into a lonely muggle street and gave the baby to a childless couple. Their minds were altered to make them think that the child was their own. This child was brought up safely and no witches or wizard knew about her existence and her relationship with the two wanted witch and wizard. Her parents searched for her after some years but to no avail until some months ago. Do you have any idea who this child might be Hermione?' Voldemort asked her.

'Vega. I remember that name. You' she pointed at the woman who had called her that a few hours ago 'you called me Vega. No! It can't be. I can't be her.' she muttered looking stunned.

'Yes Hermione you are Vega. And those two people who brought you here are Rossale and Negus Flores. They are your parents Vega.' Voldemort smiled at her. 'We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the return of the last heir of the Flores family.' Voldemort said loudly so that all the people who were present in the room could hear him.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She was ready to explode. She looked at her new found parents. They smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. 'It's so good to finally have you back Vega. I have missed you deeply. I will never let you go again' whispered Rossale as she hugged Hermione.

'I'm glad your back my child.' said Negus as he too came forward to hug Hermione and gave her kiss on the cheeks.

Hermione didn't realise she was crying until she felt something cold flowing down her cheeks. She didn't know whether to be happy that she was reunited with her real family or sad that they were followers of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort took her by the hand and led her to a room filled with people. He raised their linked hands and shouted 'The heir of the Flores family has returned to us. Lets all celebrate her return and hope she does her family justice.' And that said everyone burst into cheers and applauds and Hermione, for the first time felt a great happiness flowing through her body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Sorry for the lateness. Was busy with my exam... and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. Are you relived that you finally know what all the secrets were about? LoL … **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying my best to update the stories faster.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **

Hermione lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep and was thinking about the events that took place some hours ago. She just found out that the people who she lived with for 15 years were not her parents. Her real parents were purebloods, and followers of Lord Voldemort.

'Now my life is really messed up!' she mumbled and got out of bed. It was still dark. She got out of her room and was walking around aimlessly when she felt someone following her. She turned back and yelped when she saw Bellatrix looking at her with some kind of smirk lingering on her lips.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked. Bellatrix just laughed and came closer to Hermione and snaked her arms around her waist.

'Come. I want to show you something.' said Bellatrix and started walking towards a door dragging Hermione along with her.

Hermione didn't want to follow Bellatrix but her curiosity got the best of her and she followed her.

'What is in there, Bellatrix?' Hermione asked.

'First of all call me Bella. And second I think you may like this room.' Bellatrix answered before turning the knob and opened the door reveling a huge library.

Hermione was trilled to at last have something to read. She had been missing the Hogwarts library dearly and was starting to feel that her life was not going to be filled with words.

'I knew you would like it!' said Bellatrix 'But first, before you start getting nerdy, I want you to come to my manor.'

Hermione was horrified when Bellatrix asked her to come to her manor. She was thinking all sorts of things like Bellatrix torturing her and than killing her off.

'Haha…. I am not going to _torture _you.' Bellatrix said emphasizing the word torture. 'I would never harm you. I just wanted to show you some….. _things'_

'Uh! Fine but I think I should tell my.. uhm … parents.' answered Hermione looking a bit worried.

'Don't worry. They wouldn't mind. Infact they're going to be trilled that you spend time with me.' Bellatrix answered lifting her chin up and looking arrogant as ever.

That said Bellatrix took Hermione's hand and they Apparated and for the first time Hermione knew where she was taken but she secretly like the idea because she was finally with the one person who she could not get her minds off of.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **

**Please review. This story is kinda boring. My sister said so herself :p so hate it and tell me how bad it was but I promise the next will be good. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Once again! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room.

'Where am I?' Hermione whispered.

'You're in my home.' Bellatrix whispered back. 'And why are we whispering?'

'Oh! I-I kinda …. Well I don't know.' Hermione answered back giggling.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand and gestured to follow her.

Hermione obliged and followed Bella.

Bella took Hermione into a dining room. Hermione's jaw fell in awe. She had never seen a more gorgeous place in her life.

'You like it?' Bella asked Hermione looking proud.

'Damn yeah.' Hermione answered still looking awestruck.

Bella giggled and Hermione turned and looked at Bella with a shocked expression.

'What?' asked Bella. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Oh! Nothing. I just never heard you _giggle_ in a… well …. That way.'

'Oh!' was all Bella said.

'So….?' Hermione asked awkwardly.

'Oh! Right. Sit.' Bella ordered and took a seat herself.

'The dark Lord has ordered, I mean, requested you to go on a raid with us.'

Hermione stared at her with wide eyes. 'He wants me to what?'

'To go on a raid with us.'

'And do what exactly?'

'oh just questioning and stuffs. You know. The usual.'

'If you don't mind it's not that usual for me so I think I'll skip.'

'But you can't' Bellatrix said suddenly looking worried.

'Why do I have to go? And you don't even know which side of the war I'm supporting right now. I might still be in Harry's side.' Hermione answered.

'But you're not. I know your not. You never were and you know it.'

'I WAS ON THEIR SIDE. How dare you accuse my loyalties. How dare you.' Hermione screamed. But Bella just sat there smiling.

'What are you smiling about?' Hermione asked after she calmed down.

'I never knew you had that side. But it must be inside you since your parents are well known for their tantrums.' Bellatrix said still smiling. 'So meet us at the Malfoy manor at 8 pm sharp tomorrow night and we'll go from there to the place where we will be raiding. As for tonight you will sleep here as your parents are away and they have requested me to let you spent the night here.'

Hermione just shrugged and followed Bellatrix who lead her to a beautiful room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please review. I'm taking your advise and trying to write longer. Hope you like it. Please Enjoy. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for making my dear viewers wait. I was stuck studying for my exams! And thanks for the review!  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione woke up the next day in an unfamiliar room. It took her about a minute to realize she was in the home of Bellatrix Lestrange.

As she laid there, there was a knock on the door. 

'Enter' she said in a composed voice.

Bellatrix entered the room looking weirdly happy.

'Good morning Vega! How are you feeling today?' 

"Vega? who's th- oh! Me. Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine.'

"Forgotten your own name have you. Well you must be used to the name which those Mudbloods gave you.'

'Don't you look happy?' Hermione said changing the subject because hearing about her Foster parents made her want to cry.

'Well I! uhmm…. It's a secret. Can't tell you or Cissy will kill me. Anyways breakfast is ready you better come down.' Bellatrix added hurriedly and left the room.

Hermione checked her heartbeat and noticed that it was beating way faster than it should have been. She got out of bed and got ready for the day.

As she headed down she realized she didn't know where the kitchen was. So she just waited by the staircase incase someone came to find her.

And she was right. Bellatrix came after a few minutes in search for her. 'Oh! Vega there you are. What took you so long? And what are you doing sitting in the stairs?'

'I didn't know where the kitchen was as you didn't tell me the _location_. You didn't think I'd just find it by my own did you?' answered Hermione and gestured Bellatrix to lead the way.

After breakfast Hermione was taken back to her castle. She was to meet with the Dark Lord himself. 

She went to the library where the Dark Lord was waiting for her. 'You wanted to see me my Lord?' she spoke when she saw him.

'Ah! Vega. Yes come here. Sit down.' He said pointing to a chair besides him.

'As you know, I wanted you to go on a raid with my fellow Death Eaters but with recent discovery I realized you are not of age and that would cause a lot of trouble for you. But I also wanted to tell you that I want you to continue with your schooling as it might help you in your future.'

'Yes. Of course my Lord' Hermione answered feeing a bit relieved and scared. She never imagined herself in this position. Talking to the dark lord as if they were family. If someone told her some years ago that she would be associated with the dark lord she would have laughed her ass off.

Hermione sat there in her garden staring into the sky. She couldn't believe that she was the daughter of a pureblood family who were followers of the world's most feared wizard. She was expected to become a Death Eater. She was expected to kill people who were not of pureblood families. She was expected to help the dark lord in order to kill her best friend Harry. And finally she let her emotions run free and she cried.

She cried for her friends who she was going to abandon. She cried for her previous family who has so lovingly bought her up. She cried for the people who she was going to kill but mostly she cried for herself because she knew that this was the last day where she would be known as Hermione Granger by the world as the news of her new found family was going to be announced the next day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Enjoy this new chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Writing after a long time so I'm a bit relieved. Lol .I'll updated the next chapter really soon. I promise. XoXo


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! I don't really want to write about Hermione (Vega)'s time at Hogwarts [I'm Lazy like that] LoL …. Anyways this story is during her break when she's back at her manor and where the world now knows her as VEGA! but I'm gonna mention her as Hermione so it doesn't confuse you [or even me] _ Enjoy…. \m/.\m/ you rock my dear viewers!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was summer break and Hermione was back at her manor. She was sitting in the garden staring into blank space when she heard someone walking towards her. She turned back and saw Narcissa walk towards her with an auma which made Hermione shiver. She stood up to greet Narcissa.

'Hello Vega.' Narcissa said opening the conversation.

'Uhmm.. Hi' Replied Hermione fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'There's going to be a meeting at my home tonight and the Dark Lord has requested your presence. You are expected to be the there tonight at 8pm sharp.' Said Narcissa which so did not sound like a request but rather like an order.

Hermione sensing it quickly mumbled a quick 'Yes' and walked away. But as she walked away she missed the smile which had creeped up on Narcissa's porcelain face.

…...

Hermione flooed to the Malfoy manor at 8pm sharp as _requested_ by Narcissa. There she was greeted by Narcissa who led to the room where the meeting was being held. As she scanned the room to see who was present she gasped when she saw Andromeda among them. Narcissa ushered her to her seat. She noticed that she was seated next to Bellatrix.

'Welcome to your first meeting Vega. I'm sure you will be a great asset to us.' Said Voldemort who was sitting right next to her. 'Tonight my friends,' he said more loudly so that the whole room would be able to hear him. 'is the night where Vega, the daughter of Rossale and Negus Flores, will have to make the decision whether she would join us.'

Hermione was stunned. She never really thought that she would be asked to join the Inner circle. She swallowed hard and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Andromeda who was also present which puzzled Hermione a lot as she knew Andromeda was a supporter of Harry. 'But what is she doing here.' She thought to herself.

Next she turned to her left to her surprise that her parents were also present in the meeting. She smiled when she saw them and how happy they had made her so happy this past few months.

There and then she made up her mind and picking up her courage she turned to Voldemort and lifted her chin in that arrogant way she always noticed Malfoy do and answered 'Yes my lord. I accept your offer and I would be honored to serve you.' without a hint of fear in her voice.

Voldemort smiled wide showing his sharp, snake like teeth making Hermione's skin crawl.

'But before you receive your mark, you will have to prove your loyalty for me and also your strength.' Announced Voldemort. 'I have a task for you Vega.' he said and ordered Dolohov to bring in the prisoner.

Hermione gasped when he saw Dolohov drag in the limping and badly injured person. A tear dropped down her cheek but she was quick enough to rub it in her sleeves and heaved a sigh of relieve when no one saw her.

'I want you to kill him Vega. I want you to torture him until he begs for death.' Hissed Voldemort who was suddenly next to Hermione.

'yes my lord.' Answered Hermione. But there was this tiny problem. She didn't know how. Voldemort seemed to notice this and he called Bellatrix.

'Bellatrix. I want you to teach her the Cruciatus curse. make her feel hatred towards him. Teach her.' He said.

Bellatrix was more than willing. She loved when her master ask her to do something. She whispered things into Hermione's ear making her feel all the hatred she could muster. She lifted Hermione's hand and directed her to use the spell and set her anger upon the prisoner.

Hermione lifted her wand and shouted 'Crucio.' But it lasted only for a second.

'You have to mean it Vega. You have to Mean it.' Hissed Bellatrix while circling around the motionless body.

Hermione was getting frustrated by the minute. She could not believe that she, the smartest which of her time could not to a simple curse. So doing as she was instructed by Bellatrix she lifted her wand once more and shouted 'CRUCIO'.

This time she held it. She put her all her hatred into the curse. A smile creeped up her face as she saw the person writing in pain and begging her to stop. She held it for a long time but stopped when a hand closed around her wrist.

'I think that's sufficient.' Bellatrix said with an impressed look on her face.

Hermione turned to Voldemort to confirm what she was going to do next.

Voldemort nodded to confirm it and for the third time Hermione lifted her wand but this time it wasn't the Cruciatus curse that fell off her lips.

'Avada Kedavra.' She shouted and saw the life draining out of the eyes of her old friend Neville Longbottom.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well! That's another chapter completed. Hope you all like it. I'll reveal why Andromeda was there in the next chapter. LoL [a hint to my next chapter.] Enjoy and review please. XoXo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the super duper delay. I totally forgot I was in the middle of a story. Sorry again.

Hermione woke up the next day crying. She couldn't believe she had killed Neville. She felt pathetic and horrible.

Recalling last nights incident made her want to puke. She ran to the bathroom and threw all the contents of her stomach. She washed her mouth and was on her way back to her bed when she heard some faint noises coming from the halls.

She went closely to the door and she heard her mother and father arguing.

"She's too young Negus. Don't to this to her." She heard her mother say.

"It's the Dark Lords orders. I can't refuse him. please try and understand. We have to do this or he kills us Rossale." Negus said pleadingly.

"Fine. But if anything happens I swear.." she trailed off.

"What are they talking about?" Hermione asked herself as headed back to bed.

"About you my dear." Answered Bellatrix from the corner of the room.

"Merlin. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come here?" Bellatrix pouted.

"That's not what I meant. How did you get here?" asked Hermione.

"By something called magic. It's a great thing. Fascinating. Really." Bella answered sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny. Why are you here?"

"Just to make sure you're all right. You looked kind of pale when you left yesterday. So I followed you home last night. I was hear all night." Bella said with a twisted smile.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!" she screamed.

"There's no reason for you to shout dear. I didn't do anything wrong." She said "yet" she added softly as if she was saying it to herself.

Hermione's eye's narrowed and asked, "Yet? What does that mean?"

"nothing my dear." Bellatrix said cheerily "now hurry up and get ready. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Hermione obliged and went and got ready. She wore a red robe with black leather boots. She was getting used to her dressing and was no longer uncomfortable.

When she stepped outside of her room Bellatrix was waiting for her and eyed her from head to toe and smiled approvingly.

"You might need new robes. Some one will be waiting for you outside to take you shopping. So hurry and eat your breakfast and go buy some robes. You might need it for the big occasion coming up." Bellatrix explained to her.

"What big occasion?" questioned Hermione but instead of an answer she found herself been pulled by the hand by Bellatrix leading her to the grand kitchen.

She also found her parents there. They looked up when they noticed her.

"Goodmorning love. Have a seat." Said her mother with a sweet smile "Bella. When did you get here? I don't remember having seen you."

"it's a long story." Bellatrix said sounding bored. "Anyway. I have to get a move on or that Lucius will ruin everything." She snarled which resembled weirdly a lions.

And with a faint "Pop" she was gone.

Hermione looked up and noticed food on her table. She immediately gobbled them up and drained down the pumpkin juice.

"Merlin! Were you that hungry?" asked her mother laughing.

Hermione didn't say anything but the answers were clearly written all over her face as her face turned a light shade of red.

"Well you should get going. Or you'll be late." Said her father suddenly and stood up and walked towards the door. Hermione followed suit and together they went out of the house only to find Narcissa waiting for Hermione looking very elegant with her green robes and her hair tied into bun.

"Are you ready?' Narcissa asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

Narcissa put out an arm for Hermione to catch and together they Apparated to Diagon alley.

There. Another chapter. Hope you like it. And once again sorry for the delay. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so so so very sorry for not updating. I kinda lost my touch. But now I'm back. I'll try do make you happy once again. thanks for your review.

…

Hermione had the weirdest feeling. She could feel millions of eyes on her. She tried to shake it off but the feeling didn't leave her.

She was in Diagon alley with Narcissa shopping for new robes for the occasion that awaited her. She had no idea what it was about but figured she'd go along with it. She was lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice Harry and Ron looking at her with their jaws dropped.

She snapped back to reality when she heard someone shouted her name angrily. She looked up to find out who it was when her heart started pumping against her ribcage like it was trying to get out.

Harry and Ron marched up to where she and Narcissa were standing. 'What are you doing with her?' was what Ron asked when they reached her. But before she could answer Narcissa cleared her throat and three sets of eyes fell upon her.

'I suggest you back off before you regret talking to her, you piece of filth.' Narcissa said, her face a mask of indifference.

'And why would I do that? She's my friend. And I wasn't talking to you anyway.' Came the reply from Ron looking smug. 'What are you doing with her, Mione?'

'I-I uh, I was just, I mean, we-uh' Hermione didn't know what to say to her friends. Sure, they now knew she was a pureblood but they didn't know that she had relations with the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's and the rest of the Death-Eaters for that matter.

'She was going to buy new clothes before you decided to bombard her with questions.' Narcissa answered for her. 'Now if you'll excuse us we have to get going.'

Narcissa grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her but stopped on her tracks and turned around and said to the two boys who were looking at them with confusion and anger.

'Her name is not Hermione. It's Vega.'

…...

Hermione and Narcissa returned home a little while later with more robes then they needed. Narcissa just left the robes by her bed and told her to hurry up and get ready for the ceremony.

Hermione really wanted to know what the ceremony was about and thought of asking Narcissa. Butt she decided against it and instead went to the bathroom to take a shower before getting ready for the event.

It took her about an hour but she finally got ready. She wore a beautiful brown corset which complimented her figure perfectly. She matched that with brown boots and black gloves. She decided to leave her hair down.

She Apparated to the Malfoy manor along with her parents and was immediately taken to the room where the ceremony was being held. She recognised some people but there was a lot of people who she had never seen. As soon as she entered people started crowding besides her and introduced themselves.

She had never felt more relieved when Bellatrix came up to her and the people who surrounded her. 'It's time' said Bellatrix dragging her to the small alter in the middle of the room.

As she approached the alter, the noises deceased and she could see Voldemort standing there, perfectly still with his snake, Nagini, by his side.

She stood next to him as people watched them with intense eyes.

'My dear friends, today we have gathered here to witness another great claim. We have been blessed with the presence of Vega, who was once lost but has returned. Today She shall be marked as one of us.' Saying that Voldemort pulled out his wand.

Hermione was beyond shocked. She was speechless. She didn't know what just happened. She was mortified by the words that just came out of Voldemorts mouth. She was snapped back to reality when Voldemort placed a hand on her shoulders and asked, 'Do you accept my offer, Vega?'

Hermione was scared. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say yes. If she did then she would go against her believes. She would be betraying her friends. But then again she guessed that if she said no she'd probably be killed that instant. And she liked to live for some years. And she thought about her times with her parents an Bellatrix and Narcissa.

She looked around the room and saw the people looking at her. She saw her parents, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda (she still couldn't figure out why Andromeda was there.). She looked at them and finally decided her mind.

'Yes. I accept it my Lord.'

Hermione knew she would pay for this decision. She just betrayed her friends and the Order by those simple words. But she hoped that her decision was for the best because that was what her instinct told her. She held up her hand to receive her dark mark and she looked over at the people in the front line looking at her with proud smiles before passing out from the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's probably the longest chapter I wrote. I just wanted to make up for the lost time. I hope you like it. Please R&R.

I don't own Harry potter. Please don't sue me. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry Again. LoL. I think I have to apologize in all my chapters for being late.

A/N: Harry potter does not belong to me.

…

Hermione woke up a few minutes later. She was in an unfamiliar room and it took her a few minutes to adjust to the settings. That's when she noticed the figures standing besides her bed.

She squinted her eyes to take a better look and saw her parents, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Voldemort and Andromeda.

'How long has I being out?'

'About 20 minutes dear.' Her mother replied.

'Ok. What are you all doing here. And seriously, what is Andromeda doing here?'

'That's what we are here about. To tell you about Andromeda.' Voldemort all but hissed. 'I think I'll let her explain.'

'alright then. Get to it.' Hermione looked at Andromeda.

'Hello, Vega. Let me introduce myself once again. My name is Andromeda Black. Sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. And a faithful servant of the Dark Lord. Has been and always will be.' Andromeda explained with a smile.

'What? I thought you worked for the Order.' Hermione answered with a confused look.

'Yes. Well that is all an act. I'm a spy. I bring information of the order back to my Lord.' Andromeda answered looking and bowing slightly to Voldemort.

Hermione was all but shocked. She never suspected Andromeda to be the traitor among them. She just sat there, speechless at what had just been revealed.

'Vega. Are you alright?' she heard Narcissa ask her.

She turned her head and nodded.

'I think you need to rest. You can come out to the party anytime you want. Narcissa. Bellatrix. Stay with her will you?' Negus asked.

'Of course. We'll get her to rest and bring her out when she's ready. You may go and join the ceremony.' replied Narcissa.

Hermione watched Voldemort leave followed by Andromeda and her parents.

'Was Andromeda always a part of you?'

'Yes my love. She was always the bravest one so she had to be the one who had to live the double life.' Bellatrix answered.

'And I thought you were the brave one.' Hermione thought aloud.

'Every body thinks that but Andy was always was and always will be the brave one.'

'Are you ready to go out now?' Narcissa whined.

Hermione gave out a slight giggle after hearing that. She nevr imagined the ice queen whining. It was a weird but cute display.

'What's so funny?' Narcissa asked.

'Nothing. I just never saw you whining. It was weird. That's all.'

'Then get ready for a whole new world. Because everything from now on will only be the unexpected.' Narcissa answered.

'Cissy's right. You now are a death-eater. You have to be ready for the unknown. It's dangerous. But we'll be here to guide and protect you.' Bellatrix said turning towards Hermione and taking her hand she guided them towards the door and before opening it she leaned down and gave Hermione a deep lingering kiss.

Hermione could feel herself tense up at the feel of Bellatrix's lips. She saw fireworks explode. She had never felt like that before. And she had to agree. Everything that awaited her was only the unknown.

…

Hope ya'll like it. R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about this. Anyways, lets continue shall we.? Enjoy.

Thanks to all my beautiful readers. I really appreciate it. Massive love.

A/N: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

...

And so her new life as a Death Eater began. She went for raids. She went killing people. And every night she would go home and sleep in the arms of Bellatrix Lestrange. Their relationship was a strange one. Unlike any other relationship she ever had. They did not put a name to it yet they knew they both belonged together.

Narcissa watched from afar. She noticed how her sister's wildness had been tamed. She seemed calmer and was better than ever. She gained back her soul piece by piece which she nearly lost in Azkaban. It was a good sight. Yet she felt envious of her sister. She had never been loved like her sister was being loved now. And she wanted that. Badly.

Hermione was sitting alone in her bedroom when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter"

Hermione was surprised when she saw that it was Tonks who walked in.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcher Mione?"

Hermione was stunned. First Andy now her daughter? What the fuck was happening?

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to take you for shopping for your new school year."

"No. I mean WHAT are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the Order?"

Tonks laughed openly and said, "Hermione. Do you really think I'll be with the order when my mother clearly is not? I'll never abandon her. Besides Harry's gonna lose anyway. I prefer to be on the winning side."

Hermione now understood. She smiled at the fact that Tonks and Andy loved each other so much that they would never abandon the other and that was what family was all about.

...

Hermione and Tonks were walking around the streets of Diagon Alley. Tonks had drank some Polyjuice potion so that people of the order don't notice her.

They were just getting Hermione's last item from her list when they bumped into Narcissa and Draco.

"Hello Vega. Fancy meeting you here." Narcissa spoke. She turned to Tonks and looked confused. "And this is?"

"Oh! It's me Tonks." Tonks whispered.

"Nymphadora?" Narcissa all but whispered.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. I hate that name." Tonks growled.

"Ok, Tonks." Narcissa looked over to Hermione and back to Tonks.

"Vega, Tonks. I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight. I want to get to know my niece better as we have never been well acquinted. I'm sure my sisters will be pleased to see both of you there."

Hermione and Tonks looked at each other, shrugged and accepted the invitation.

"See you tonight. Have a safe trip back." And with that Narcissa and Draco walked away.

Hermione noticed how Draco had not spoken a word. He looked too afraid and pale. She pitied him. But she had no time to think about Draco. She got her stuffs and turned on the spot alongside Tonks back home.

...

It was eight o'clock and Tonks And Hermione had arrived at the Malfoy Manor. It looked splendid as usual. They were greeted by a house elf and were guided to the hall were the dinner was to be served.

As they entered the dining hall, she saw Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda already seated at the table. They all rose when the two of them entered. Bellatrix shot Hermione a smile. She smiled back.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and Bellatrix and felt longing for a love like the one they had. She turned her gaze towards her niece and fully took in her appearance. Tonks was dressed in a dark purple robe and had hair of the same shade. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful niece and wondered why she never had the chance of meeting her.

...

After dinner was served, they all went a little overboard with the wine and now Bellatrix and Hermione sat together at the leather couch loving the warmth of each other. It was a feeling both of them never experienced. It was a feeling they did not want to lose. On the othe side of the room, Tonks was showing off her talent to her Aunt Cissy while her mother watched. They were all laughing and it was the most beautiful sight Hermione had ever seen. And she now felt like she truly belonged somewhere.

...

That's all for this chapter. Good? Did you guys like it? Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and also to all those who inboxed me with great ideas. I really appreciate it and I will totally use them. Thanks for reading my story. I'm really touched. Well, without any further delay, Let's start the story shall we?

A/N: Harry potter does not belong to me.

...

Hermione woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and found herself sleeping with Bellatrix. She stared at the raven haired beauty and wondered how she was so lucky to find such an amazing women to spent her life with. She smiled at the thought looking dreamily at her lover when Bella slowly started to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." Hermione smiled at Bella.

"Goodmorning" Bella replied grumpily. She wasn't much of a morning person.

They laid in each other's arms for a few more minute when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella. Are you awake?" It was Andy.

Before Bellatrix could answer, the door swung open. Andromeda looked somewhat troubled but trilled at the same time.

"What is it?" Bellatrix questioned.

"It's Cissy and Nymphadora."

"What about them?"

"I think they drank a little too much last night as they seem to be lying in each other's arms in Cissy's bed right this moment."

"What?" Hermione shouted. Cissy and Tonks together was as much of a shock as the time when Hermione found out who she really was. She got out of bed, got dressed in her jumpers and rushed out to see Cissy and Tonks. She was just as curious as a little girl wanting to get a glimpse of the first snowfall. But just as she approached the door, Andromeda pulled her back.

"Let them be." She said.

Andromeda was confused on whether to be revolted at the thought of her sister and daughter making love or be happy that they both found someone to be happy with. She decided to select the latter. Who was she to deprive someone of their happiness?

...

It was the last day at home before the new school year started. She had invited the Malfoy's for dinner. It was almost 7 o'clock when her guest arrived. Hermione was sitting on a leather armchair with her parents when the door opened. Standing at the doorway was Narcissa, Lucius and, surprisingly, Draco. He looked like he had been forced into attending the dinner.

"Hello Draco" Hermione greeted. She had always wanted to get to know him better but never did get the chance to do so.

"Vega" Draco replied with a fake smile.

As they sat around the dinner table, Hermione was sitted next to Draco. As they had their meal, they feel into silence.

"So, Draco. You must be excited to start you new school year." Asked Negus, breaking the silence.

"I guess." Was all Draco said.

"Vega, I asked Dumbledore if it was possible for him to change your house into Syltherin seeing as you are actually a pureblood and I'm sure the people from Slytherin will be more accepting of your new found status." Lucius spoke out.

Hermione was shocked at the sincerity in Lucius' voice. It sounded like he actually cared. The usual snobbish character of his was gone.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me. And I'm sure being in Slytherin will be better than being in Gryffindor." Hermione replied. She looked around the room and everyone in the room looked at her with sincerity. Even Draco looked at her with a small smile. She was truly happy at the way her life took a turn about. Even when she was in the presence of the former friends and family she had never felt like she belonged. Now, being with this group of people, she felt like she had found herself.

...

Ok. I guess that's it for this chapter. Did you like the pairing? Cissy and Tonks? I never planned it like this but I just went with the flow. xD And Andy is kind of alone now. And Draco too. Suggest some pairings please? Till then, TC. R&R.


End file.
